


Hope and Change

by healingmirth



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	Hope and Change

Tony looked around the ballroom and sighed, already bored with the pomp, but Steve was determined to wait until the President and First Lady arrived, "Out of respect," he'd said, but Tony thought he might be a little star-struck too.

At least it was one of the good balls. He had presumably gotten multiple invitations as always – as Iron Man, Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son, random political contributor, he sometimes got multiple invitations even to the same ball - but he'd just given Pepper two criteria – good Champagne, and Steve, and told her to choose. So tonight he was here as an Avenger, although that didn't really narrow it down much.

Mainly he wanted to see Steve in a tux. Well, out of the tux, but in the tux was a necessary step.

Or possibly halfway out of the tux, if Steve kept watching him like that.

It'd been all Tony could do to keep his hands to himself all day. Steve was positively glowing with the thrill of democracy in action; he was still military enough to respect the office of Commander in Chief no matter what, but he'd also bought into Hope and Change hook line and sinker, like powerful oratory was going to make the supervillains turn around and go home. Although, maybe there was something to that, because Tony had never seen a spectacle the size of that Inauguration that didn't attract evil like a magnet, and there hadn't been so much as a whisper of it in the crowd that morning. But now, all it meant was that there had been a humming under Tony's skin all day long, and nothing to take the edge off.

And goddamnit, Steve had to be doing that on purpose. Tony extracted himself from the tedious conversation with the tedious man who hadn't yet noticed that Tony wasn't listening and made his way to the wall where Steve appeared to actually be paying attention to his bore.

"I'm sorry," he lied, cutting in when the man paused for breath, "but Cap's needed for a security matter. I'm sure you understand," and he steered Steve away from the crush of the ballroom out to a balcony that not even the smokers were willing to brave the cold for.

"Tony," Steve admonished, "my mother always told me not to lie."

"Yeah, well my mother told me not to tease my boyfriend unless I was prepared to get my dick sucked in sub-freezing weather, so we're even." Tony took a second to appreciate the look on Steve's face as he evaluated the likelihood of that statement, and then he made quick work of Steve's fly, shoving already-cold hands into Steve's pants to push down his boxers. He covered Steve's mouth with his own to muffle the "Tony!" that squeaked out.

Tony had been hard since he pushed Steve through the door, and Steve wasn't long in catching up as Tony ground against him. He pulled back, relishing the feel of Steve's warm breath on his face and said, "If you're very good, we may even make it back in before the President arrives," before sinking into a crouch and wrapping his lips around Steve's cock. He rode the surge of Steve's hips, sucking and working his tongue for speed rather than finesse as Steve ran chilled fingers through his hair and groaned Tony's name until he came, shuddering deep down Tony's throat. Tony licked his lips as pushed back up to his feet, reclaiming Steve's mouth while he jerked himself to climax and then unceremoniously wiped his hand on the plant at their feet.

It was the work of less than a minute to rearrange Steve's clothes, and he steered his still pleasure-drunk lover back into the ballroom. Steve looked at his reflection in the glass on the door and sighed. "How do you go from that," Steve gestured out to the balcony, "to this," indicating Tony's unrumpled suit, "without looking like you've been doing, well, what you've been doing?"

"Practice," Tony smirked. "Don't worry, you'll pick it up eventually."


End file.
